


The Continental

by bachaboska



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fake Trailer, Fanvids, M/M, Stockholm Syndrome, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 18:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12018498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bachaboska/pseuds/bachaboska
Summary: Santino gets stuck at the Continental when his sister takes their father's place at the high table. After a long time of staying at the hotel, he meets John Wick and decides to use John and his growing feelings for him to gain his freedom.





	The Continental

**Author's Note:**

> \---------------------------------------------------------  
> Disclaimers: Nor music nor boys (and movie) are mine...if they were i'd be rich i wouldn't be living in Poland...:P


End file.
